Un Jaffa et un vélo
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI.     Un dimanche de congé, chez O'neill, Teal'c découvre un des passe temps des Tau'ri : le vélo.


Un Jaffa et un vélo.

Un dimanche de congé, chez O'neill, Teal'c découvre un des passe temps des Tau'ri : le vélo.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "vélo"._

_

* * *

_

A la base SG-C, le Colonel O'neill était en pleine conversation avec Teal'c. Le Jaffa de l'équipe SG-1 essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le monde des terriens, cette race qui vivait de manière si différente.

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'outil chez nous. Les lampes torches comme vous dîtes me paraissent bien vétustes devant notre technologie Jaffa.

O'neill ne prit pas le temps de répondre, continuant à fouiller les cartons. C'était dimanche, ils étaient en vacances, et en profitaient pour se rendre chez le Colonel et faire découvrir le monde à Teal'c.

Ils étaient passés par la râpe à carotte, la boîte à pharmacie, la lampe de chevet, la télévision, le frigidaire…

- Quel est donc cet étrange objet O'neill ?

- Ca ? Hmm c'est un vélo, un simple vélo. Pour adulte bien sur. Un peu rouillé, depuis SG-1 je n'en fait plus trop, j'ai bien voulu essayé d'en faire dans les couloirs, mais Hammond n'était pas trop pour, et selon Daniel, mon dossier pour l'autorisation de partir en mission avec cet engin n'est pas assez… convaincant.

- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

- Euhh…

Bonne question. O'neill pouvait bien évidemment lui montrer, mais lui expliquer.

- Il faut s'asseoir sur la selle et enjamber la barre, poser ses pieds sur les pédales là, les petits pavés noirs en caoutchouc. Et euh, pédaler, se mettre en équilibre et ça avance.

- A quoi cela sert-il ?

- A se déplacer et à faire du sport. C'est plus économique que la voiture et meilleur pour la santé.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre O'neill ? Cela m'intéresse ?

Si quelqu'un était passé par là quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait vu un homme aux cheveux gris aider un autre homme musclé avec un drôle de tatouage sur le visage.

- Comment quelque chose d'aussi fin peut tenir en équilibre ?

- Euh… la force d'inertie ? La gravité ? La force centrifuge ? J'en sais rien moi, demandez à Carter !

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- La pauvre.

Encore un essai encore une chute. Teal'c allait se battre avec ce vélo, il n'aimait pas l'échec.

- Il est plus facile de manier un vaisseau mère Goa'uld que de faire rouler cet engin O'neill.

- Ca dépend du nombre d'ennemi qui nous tire dessus, personnellement, le seul missile que je me suis prit c'est celui d'un pigeon mal intentionné… ou malade.

- Qu'est ce qu'un pigeon ?

- Un truc immonde, moche, idiot qui prend de la place pour rien.

- Anubis sacrifie sans scrupule ce genre de créature.

- Alors il vient de faire un bon énorme dans mon estime.

Une heure plus tard, Teal'c n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir sur ce vélo. Il commençait à s'énerver et O'neill voyait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour son outil. Il cherchait une solution pour calmer Teal'c et peut-être récupérer son bien en bon état.

- J'ai peut-être une solution à notre problème mon ami.

- Cet objet Tau'ri n'est pas fait pour me plaire.

- Nous allons y remédier.

- Je n'aime pas finir sur une défaite.

- Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Il bricola son vélo quelques instants puis le rendit au Jaffa en colère. Il monta dessus avec haine et se mit à pédaler. Toujours, sans arrêt. Il fit le tour de la maison, encore, deux fois, trois fois. Le vélo avançait droit et obéissait à ses désirs.

- Vous avez fait un miracle Colonel Jack O'neill.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comment-avez-vous fait ?

- Voyons Teal'c, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Allez venez, je n'ai pas encore pu vous présenter la bière.

- Qu'est ce que la bière ?

- C'est comme le cidre, mais pour les adultes.

- QU'est ce que le cidre ?

- Vous buvez quoi chez-vous ? Du café ?

Voyant le haussement de sourcil caractéristique de Teal'c, O'neill fit un signe de tête l'air de dire « laissez tomber ».

Ils étaient à la moitié de leur bière quand Teal'c demanda :

- Je ne voulais pas vous demander comment vous avez fait pour que le vélo tienne O'neill, je voulais savoir comment vous avez fait tenir les deux petites roues de chaque côté de la roue arrière.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
